H D ¿Amor?
by La Heredera
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si poco a poco te vas enamorando de tu peor enemigo y él no lo sabe? H/D
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
El beso  
  
  
  
Harry y Ron ya tenían todo listo, era una broma muy a la muggle y no era una broma pesada, pero al fin se divertirían a costa de quien odiaban y no sólo ellos se divertirían, pues habían escogido una lugar por donde muchos alumnos acostumbraban pasar, por fin se vengarían de ellos o al menos de uno: Los hermanos Malfoy.  
  
  
* Chelsea Malfoy era una chica muy parecida a su hermano, en cuanto a actitud, des de que había ingresado a Hogwarts, ya hacia un año, sólo se había ocupado en molestar a Harry y a sus amigos a pesar de que ellos no la habían fastidiado en lo absoluto, pero ella llevaba el odio hacia los Gryffindor en la sangre, pues además de ser de la familia Malfoy procedía de Durmstrang, que es muy conocido por apoyar las artes obscuras. Estudiaba cuarto curso y, como era lógico, era parte de la casa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy era.ya conocen su historia.   
*  
Harry estaba detrás de uno de los tantos muros de los jardines, Harry sostenía un recipiente lleno de agua cerca de la congelación, estaba esperando que alguno de los Malfoy pasara por aquel lugar. Ron estaba escondido entre los arbustos preparado para, si aquella broma provocaba un pleito lo cual era seguro, repartir los primeros golpes para después salir huyendo. Harry asomó un poco la cabeza y vio que Chelsea se acercaba junto con Millicent Bulstrode, quien desde que ella había llegado la seguía a pesar de que Chelsea la ignoraba, Harry escondió rápido la cabeza.  
  
  
- Tienes que presentarme a David-dijo Millicent emocionada  
- ¿David?-dijo Chelsea con indiferencia  
- Sí, David, tu amigo de Durmstrang o talvez tu novio  
- No conozco a ningún David  
- No tienes que mentir, vi su fotografía, es mucho más guapo  
que Draco-dijo Millicent, Chelsea, sin dejar de caminar, volteo a  
verla  
- No te hagas ilusiones.--dijo Chelsea, volvió la vista al   
frente, pero no pudo terminar pues en segundos ya estaba empapada,  
bajo la mirada y vio como había quedado su túnica, alzó la vista y se  
encontró con Harry, Chelsea buscó entre sus ropas mojadas su varita,  
la encontró y apuntó a Harry con ella, al verla con una varita Harry  
dio un paso hacia atrás ya que su varita estaba en la Sala Común,  
Chelsea pareció notarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro  
- Ron, ¡Ron!, ¡RON!-gritó Harry a su amigo, pero este no  
reaccionaba, estaba tirado en el suelo partiéndose de la risa, al ver  
que su amigo no estaba "disponible" salió corriendo al castillo,  
Chelsea lo siguió dejando sola a Millicent que no había salido muy  
bien librada de aquella broma.  
- ¡Chelsea! ¡No sólo tú resultaste afectada!-gritó Millicent  
apretando los puños, volteó a ver a los curiosos que se habían  
acercado debido al tumulto, observó que todos le dirigían miradas de  
burla--¡Y ustedes que demonios me ven! Harry ya había corrido demasiado, estaba cansado, volteó a ver tras él, Chelsea lo seguía, se veía cansada pero aún así no se detenía, aunque él le tenía una buena ventaja, volvió a poner la vista al frente, dobló a la derecha, se detuvo, vio a todos lados.no había salida.  
  
Chelsea se sentía muy cansada, pero Potter tendría que pagarla, lo había visto doblar a la derecha, le llevaba una gran ventaja, en esos momentos ya debería de estar escondido en uno de los tantos pasadizos del castillo, dobló a la derecha y entró a un pequeño cuarto donde Harry estaba agazapado a la pared, al verlo así una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, sólo era interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de los jóvenes, ella se acercó poco a poco hacia Harry apuntándole con la varita hasta estar a unos centímetros de él.  
  
  
- Eso no iba para ti, Malfoy-se defendió Harry inútilmente  
- No me digas-dijo Chelsea en tono sarcástico presionando la  
varita en el pecho de Harry  
- Es verdad, la broma era para Hermione-insistió Harry y  
Chelsea sonrió y bajo la varita ante la sorpresa de Harry  
- No sé por que te seguí hasta aquí-dijo Chelsea, dio media  
vuelta para irse, pero en vez de ver la imagen de un largo pasillo  
había otra pared, volteó a ver a Harry--¿Qué hiciste?  
- Nada  
- No te quedes ahí y has algo  
- Lo haría si tuviera una varita-dijo Harry mirando la varita  
de Chelsea, esta poso la vista en su varita y la extendió hacia Harry  
- Tómala antes de que me arrepienta-dijo Chelsea entre  
dientes, Harry la tomó y recitó algunos hechizos, pero ninguno  
funcionó  
- Creo que no se puede abrir  
- No pienso pasar un minuto más aquí-se quejó Chelsea ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿atravesar la pared?-dijo Harry molesto, ante esto Chelsea se volteó dándole la espalda a Harry, sabía que si ese cuarto seguía cerrado no soportaría mucho y se doblegaría ante Harry, se dio la vuelta repentinamente, empujo a Harry y se quedó unos minutos parada frente a la cuarta pared y comenzó a golpearla diciendo cosas sin sentido, a su cabeza volvían las imágenes de su infancia, las noches frías en las pequeñas mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy junto con Draco quien sufría lo mismo que ella: Claustrofobia.  
  
La joven seguía golpeando la pared, parecía querer tirarla, sus puños ya le dolían, pero bien sabía que, aunque ella quisiera detenerse, su cuerpo seguiría, de pronto sintió que Harry la tomaba entre sus brazos, sus piernas ya no soportaban su peso y se venció, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas, oía que la voz la calmaba, lo amaba, lo odiaba, sus sentimientos estaban confusos, sólo sabía que en ese momento lo necesitaba, no pudo más, su orgullo no le importó y hundió su rostro en le pecho del joven.  
  
Harry se sentía extraño ante el comportamiento de Chelsea, pero aún así no se separo de ella, sí, se sentía extraño, pero a la vez contento.  
  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó Harry  
- No soporto los lugares cerrados-dijo Chelsea entre sollozos  
- Claustro.fobia, esto no puede permanecer cerrado para  
siempre-dijo Harry  
- Eso crees?-preguntó Chelsea levantando el rostro, algunas  
lágrimas todavía recorrían su rostro, Harry las limpió con su mano,  
sonrió y asintió, Chelsea se aferró más a él  
- Te vas a resfriar-dijo Harry de repente  
- ¿Perdón?-dijo Chelsea sin separarse de él  
- Tú túnica esta empapada-aclaró Harry Paro no tengo otra.aquí-dijo Chelsea, pero aún así se puso de pie y se quitó la túnica, quedando sólo en blusa, esta estaba algo mojada y se transparentaba un poco su ropa interior, Harry no pudo evitar verla.de otra forma, tenía que admitir que Chelsea no era fea. Chelsea notó como la miraba Harry y sonrió, se acercó a Harry, que seguía sentado en le piso, se sentó frente a él, lo miró a los ojos un momento, se fue acercando poco a poco y se detuvo, al ver que Harry no retrocedía se acercó más hasta que sus bocas quedaban separadas por un pequeño espacio que desapareció, Harry se había decidido a besarla.  
  
Aquel beso fue cobrando intensidad, paso de ser un tímido beso a uno lleno de deseo y pasión, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, ahora sólo se preocupaban por deshacerse de sus molestas prendas. Harry desabotonaba la blusa de Chelsea con dedo torpes, al terminar esta se dedicó a bajar los pantalones de Harry para descubrir que Harry estaba igual o más excitado que ella, al poco tiempo ambos estaban desnudos, Harry sobre Chelsea, uniendo su cuerpos en uno.  
  
Harry recorrió el cuerpo de Chelsea de extremo a extremo, había ciertas partes en las que Harry posaba sus labios arrancando suspiros y gemidos involuntarios a la chica. Harry la beso en los labios y se acomodó tratando de entra en ella, cuando lo logró Chelsea soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, Harry la miro lascivamente, jamás la había visto así, jamás con.deseo.  
  
A los pocos minutos el cuarto se lleno de los gemidos de los jóvenes, ambos disfrutaban aquel momento, no les importaba no amarse, sólo les importaba sentir el placer correr por sus venas.  
  
Al final ambos quedaron exhaustos que, sin querer, se quedaron dormidos abrazados como si se hubieran amado toda la vida.  
  
Harry despertó, la vio junto a él, en su cabeza sólo paso una cosa se puso de pie en una fracción de segundo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, cubrió a Chelsea con su túnica y salió corriendo de ahí. Ya habían pasado horas desde que se había quedado atrapado con Chelsea en aquella habitación, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, pero como le explicaba a sus amigos que se había acostado con Chelsea Malfoy, no, ese si que no, ya inventaría algo. Harry seguía corriendo, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.  
  
  
- ¿A qué le temes Potter?-preguntó una voz fría que arrastraba  
las palabras, Harry buscó de donde provenía y se encontró con Draco  
Malfoy recargado en uno de los pilares  
- ¿Qué diablos quieres?  
- Oí lo de esta mañana, ¿realmente te atreviste a hacerle eso  
a mi hermana?-preguntó el rubio molesto  
- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, pero yo quiero hacerte una  
pregunta, ¿Qué te molestó? ¿Tu hermana o Bulstrode?-preguntó Harry, al  
oír esto Draco se acercó a él en un tiempo record y lo tomó por el  
cuello de la camisa, en esta maniobra, al ser empujado ligeramente  
Harry dio un paso en falso y cayó al piso justo cundo Draco iba a  
hablar, este cayó sobre Harry, ocurrió en un instante, durante unos  
segundos los labios de Potter y Malfoy se unieron en un beso, fueron  
unos 10 segundos. Draco se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica.  
- Ten más cuidado Potter-dijo Draco molesto, pero con voz  
temblorosa, miro por un momento a Harry y se fue de ahí  
- Harry seguí tirado en el piso, estaba sonrojado,  
prácticamente había besado a su enemigo. se puso de pie, movió la  
cabeza de un lado a otro y salió corriendo hacia la torre de  
Gryffindor, cuando llegó dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, ya estaba  
subiendo las escaleras cuando oyó que Ron lo llamaba, al voltear vio a  
sus amigos.  
- Harry, ¿Dónde habías estado?-preguntó Hermione, estaba  
sonrojada, pero ¿por qué?  
- Por ahí-respondió Harry inseguro  
- ¿Sólo por ahí?-preguntó Ron Sí-respondió Harry con firmeza-Si no les importa me voy a dormir  
  
Hermione y Ron asintieron, Harry subió y entró a la habitación de los chicos de 6° año, se metió en su cama y recorrió el dosel, trató de dormir, pero no lo logró de inmediato, pues mucho después de que él entrara fueron entrando los demás y al final Ron, quien ni se molesto en hablarle, pues suponía que Harry estaba dormido.  
  
Había sido un día muy agitado para Harry, en un mismo día había tenido relaciones sexuales con Chelsea, después se "besó" con el hermano de esta y algo en su interior le decía que le había gustado más aquellos segundos con la boca del Slytherin que su primera vez.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado mi fict que surgió en una noche de insomnio, aunque dudo que les gusto, pero cualquier opinión, buena o mala me sirve   
  
BYE!!   
  
¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


	2. Eres¿mi pareja?

Capitulo 2  
Eres...¿mi pareja?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, por fortuna, Harry se despertó tranquilamente y sin recuerdo de pesadilla alguna, por desgracia, demasiado tarde, eran las 8:30 de la mañana y las clases comenzaban a las 9:00. Se levantó rápidamente y se metió a la ducha, para las 8:45 ya estaba arreglado y presentable, de echo casi todo él estaba presentable, su cabello.no cooperaba.  
  
Bajó a la sal común, ahí estaban Ron y Hermione hablando cómodamente en uno de los sillones.  
  
Ron te ten...Buenos días Harry-saludó rápidamente Hermione  
  
Buenos días Harry  
  
Buenos días, ¿No se supone que deberían estar ya en el Gran Comedor?  
  
¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione, Harry alzó una ceja  
  
Por que faltan quince minutos para que empiecen las clases  
  
¿¡Qué!?...Nos vemos-dijo Hermione corriendo hacia la puerta de la sala común  
  
¿Qué tenemos?-preguntó Harry a Ron  
  
Transformaciones  
  
Será mejor que nos vayamos ya  
  
Sí  
  
Después de una hora muy aburrida de Transformaciones, para, tal vez desgracia de Harry, seguía pociones con Slytherin. Los tres se dirigieron a las las mazmorras, al llegar buscaron los asientos, como de costumbre, de enfrente. En menos de unos minutos las mazmorras ya estaban llenas de alumnos, pero hubo algo raro, Snape no quitó puntos a Malfoy por llegar tarde, ¿o no fue raro?  
  
Bien, como ayer trabajaron con la teoría de la poción de la verdad, hoy tendrán que hacer por parejas.que yo escogeré-dijo Snape, todos, incluso Malfoy, se quedaron con ganas de lanzar a Snape la maldición asesina-Brown - Bulstrode, Granger - Parkinson, Patil - Zabini, Weasley - Goyle, Thomas - Crabbe, Potter - Malfoy...  
  
Al final nadie había quedado satisfecho con su pareja, bueno, eso no se podía decir de Zabini y de Parvati que se sonreían tontamente, pero sólo ellos. En cuanto a Harry, que no podía dejar de ver a Draco cada dos minutos, hasta que él lo notó.  
  
¿Qué me miras Potter?-preguntó Draco molesto, Harry se sonrojó levemente y negó con la cabeza, era evidente que Draco ya había olvidado el incidente que no llevaba ni un día de haber ocurrido, cosa que Harry no podía hacer, o no quería, a pesar de haber sido descubierto continúo viendo a Draco cada vez que podía, pero con mucha cautela.  
  
Al terminar el día Harry se caía de aburrimiento, pero no contaba con la grandiosa idea que tenía Ron. Para las 6: 30 ambos estaban sobre sus escobas jugando como dos niños a "las traes", al terminar de jugar se dirigieron directamente al Gran Comedor, se morían de hambre, al llegar ni siquiera saludaron a Hermione y comenzaron a comer, no pararon hasta que McGonagall llamó la atención de los alumnos.  
  
Alumnos, el profesor Dumbledore dará un aviso-dijo, el Gran Comedor se volvió silencio total  
  
Queridos alumnos, con motivo de que los últimos ataque de Voldemort-mucho se estremecieron al oír aquél nombre-No han sido muy lejos de aquí, se suspenderán las salidas a Hogsmeade y las vacaciones para las próximas navidades-aquél silencio fue roto por protestas, Dumbledore hizo una seña para que guardarán silencio-Pero se ofrecerán dos bailes un el 25 de diciembre y otro el, el 31 del mismo mes  
  
Las muecas de enojo y los ceños fruncidos fueron sustituidos por señas de aprobación y sonrisas. Harry clavó su vista en el plato, gran parte del apetito que tenía se había esfumado con la noticia ¿cómo iba a conseguir pareja para dos bailes? Sintió aquella molesta sensación cuando te miran, levantó la vista, desde la mesa de slytherin lo miraba Chelsea con ojos penetrantes, desvió la vista, en su camino se cruzó Hermione que est...¡Hermione! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Después de todo había cambiado mucho el verano y bien podía verla con ojos no de amigo. El único inconveniente sería Ron.ya lo ayudaría a conseguir pareja. Tomó el valor suficiente.  
  
Hermione, ¿quisieras ir al baile con...conmigo?-preguntó el chico, Hermione lo miró sorprendida Eh...mmhh...eh...claro-balbuceó ella, después de eso volteó a mirar a Ron sólo un segundo  
  
Ron estaba sorprendido, más que sorprendido sentía una rabia dentro de si, no por el hecho de que Harry hubiera invitado a Hermione al baile, si no por que esta había aceptado, miró a la chica con odio, no, no era odio, era tristeza, pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.  
  
*******  
  
Ya faltaba una semana para el primer baile y aún así algunos alumnos seguían sin pareja, entre esas personas se encontraba Ron.  
  
*******  
  
Harry camino a paso lento procurando alejarse lo más posible del aula de encantamientos, pues Hermione y Ron habían empezado a discutir por que la primera no había querido pasar sus apuntes a Ron, Harry sospechaba que no era por eso. Caminó poco, pero alguien lo interceptó.  
  
Harry ¿acaso no piensas invitarme al baile?-preguntó la chica  
  
¿Por qué habría de invitarte. Malfoy?  
  
Por...  
  
Además ya tengo pareja  
  
Pero tu y yo...  
  
¿Y eso que?-preguntó Harry, tal vez sería un sin vergüenza, pero quería borrar  
lo que había pasado entre Chelsea y él  
  
¿No te parece que...  
  
Escucha, yo no quería que pasara y...  
  
¿Y qué?  
  
Fue un impulso, tú fuiste quien empezó ¿no?-dijo Harry, lo ojos de la chica se llenaron de furia, Harry se preparó para lo peor  
  
Un impulso, de acuerdo...¿Y sabes lo que ese impulso significo para mi, Potter? ...Debes saber que tu no te burlas de mi te quedas tan tranquilo- advirtió Chelsea alzando la voz, los que estaban cerca, por suerte sólo Ron y Hermione, pusieron la vista sobre ellos-Ya estás advertido...Cara-cortada  
  
Chelsea camino frente a Ron y Hermione, de repente se detuvo y se puso entre ellos.  
  
¿Tienes pareja para el baile...Ron?-preguntó Chelsea, sabía cual era la respuesta No, ¿por qué?- respondió Ron  
  
¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?-Ron quedó pasmad ante la pregunta  
  
No irá contigo-interrumpió Hermione  
  
Disculpa, no sabía que tu nombre era Ron-dijo Chelsea sin dejar de mirar a Ron  
  
Cierto, Hermione, tú no decides por mí...Claro que quiero ir contigo al baile-respondió Ron con firmeza  
  
Bueno, luego te veo-dijo la Slytherin e hizo algo que jamás habría pasado por la mente de nadie, dio a Ron un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ahí siendo observada por el trío  
  
¿Por qué aceptaste?-preguntó Hermione, pero Ron estaba como ido, tenía una mano en la mejilla que le había besado Chelsea--¡Ron!  
  
¿Qué?-reaccionó el pelirrojo  
  
¿Por qué aceptaste?  
  
Por que yo no...Tú vas con Harry ¿no?...Entonces que te interesa-dijo Ron molesto y se fue e con dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor  
  
*  
  
El día había pasado en un santiamén ,,en ese momento, la 1:15 de la madrugada, las únicas personas despiertas en Gryffindor mantenían una acalorada discusión.  
  
Ron solamente dime...  
  
Dímelo tú, se suponía que desde el verano salíamos...tú misma terminaste con esto, así que no te quejes  
  
Sólo quiero saber la respuesta ¿Por qué aceptas ir con...esa?  
  
Será por que no tenía pareja?...respóndeme tú ¿Por qué aceptaste ir con Harry?...Si salíamos se supone que deberíamos haber ido juntos, ¿no crees?  
  
Pero...  
  
Creo que entre nosotros no puede haber algo más que amistad, eres una gran mujer, pero no eres para mi...así que será mejor que terminemos como personas civilizadas  
  
De acuerdo...entonces...¿terminamos?  
  
Eso espero-dijo Ron para después subir las escaleras  
  
En ese momento en Slytherin también discutían, pero de una manera más tranquila.  
  
Supongo que no irás al baile-dijo Draco a su hermana  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
No tienes pareja ¿o es que irás sin pareja?  
  
¿Acaso soy tan fea?  
  
No, pero... Sí iré y si tengo pareja  
  
¿Ah, sí? ¿y quién es?-preguntó Draco algo molesto, él mismo se había  
encargado de que nadie se acercara a su hermana  
  
Weasley ¿Weasley? ¿Te invitó? No...yo lo invité ¿Tú? Sí...y por favor déjame en paz-dijo ella volviendo a su lectura No irás a ese baile ¿Y quien me lo impedirá?...¿Tú?...No lo creo...mejor busca a Pansy y has algo productivo, ¿o reproductivo?-dijo Chelsea divertida, Draco se levantó de golpe-Mejor vete ¿sí? No me ayudas en nada Ya en serio...¿por qué no podemos vivir en paz?  
  
¿Acaso por qué somos hermanos?  
  
¿Y no podemos ser otro tipo de hermano?-preguntó Draco sentándose a un lado de la chica y pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica. 


End file.
